Pa-pa-pa PLAYLIST!
by LeftEyeObsession
Summary: One-Shots based on my playlist! Mostly StormxWolverine! Some AU! I have a long playlist, you ready for the ride? Music chosen at random!
1. Disrespectful

**_Disrespectful _**

Logan sat up in bed, gazing out the window. He glanced over at the white hair beauty on the other side of the bed.

_If my girl found out you was on her side of the bed she'll kill me_

_If ya man found out I was on his side of the bed he'll go ham_

_If my girl found out you was wearing her robe i would probably go missing _

_If ya man found out I was wearing his slippers, wait_

_I don't care about none of these niggas, none of these niggas_

_I don't care about nobody but you_

Logan did everything for this girl. He was completely in love with this down ass chick sleeping next to him. She had been there through thick and thin and understood all the shit he had been through. Ororo is the dopest female that he had ever met. She was day 1 until death. Nobody was ever taking her place in his heart. The only sad thing about it was that he had his girlfriend, Jean.

_Girl, you so special_

_I don't mind being disrespectful _

_Girl, you so special_

_We so disrespectful _

_Girl you can call my phone at 4 in the morning_

_Girl, you can ride shot gun every time I'm rolling_

_Girl you can come with me to her favorite diner _

_She even took me home so I could meet her mama _

Ororo yawned as she began to wake up, stretching lightly she looked over her shoulder at Logan's pensive expression. Seeing her bestfriend so thoughtful made her dig in her own thoughts. This man next to her was there for her, though her trials with her boyfriend T'Challa and even when she had her problems with claustrophobia. He paid her rent more than a few times when she was struggling and too afraid to tell her boyfriend about it. He was her knight in shinning armor.

_If my man found out you was using his rubbers, I'd be dead_

_If ya girl found out you was paying my rent, she would lose her head_

_If my man found out I was washing your drawers, he'd pull out the desert eagle _

_If your girl found out how could I was riding that, wait_

_I don't care about none of these bitches _

_I don't care about nobody but you _

It was too much for them to be in a relationship but they would greatly admit that they were best friends and on the down low, the sex was fantastic. To be honest they were being more than disrespectful to their partners but they didn't really care, they had been down for each other since they met.

_Boy you so special_

_I don't mind being disrespectful _

_Boy you so special_

_We so disrespectful _

_Boy you can call my phone at 4 in the morning_

_Boy you can ride shot gun every time I'm rolling_

_Boy you can me out to her favorite diner_

_I'll even take you home so you can meet my mama _

Logia finally turned his eyes back to Ororo who stared at him with her bright blue eyes. Without saying anything, they knew exactly what each other was saying.

'I love you'

c: c: c: c: c: 

**honestly one of my fav songs! **

**Disrespectful - Trey Songz ft Mila J**


	2. Tuesday

**_Tuesday_**

The sleek black limo rolled down the street slowly so the people in the back could enjoy the ride since they damn sure wouldn't when Alex came back through to pick them up. The crew had decided to hit up the club for Kitty's 21st birthday. Since Alex was the only minor that didn't mind not going he decided to take them. Slowly stopping in front of the club entrance as if they were the most important people.

"Hey Al, aren't you suppose to open the door?"

Turning around sent a glare out to the person who spoke.

"Be fucking glad I even drove you guys. I'm not opening no damn door like a slave or some shit."

Everybody in the back laughed. Opening the door and the first to step out was Peter Rasputin in a nice leather jacket with an ice blue dress shirt, dark jeans and nice shoes. Helping his girlfriend Kitty Pryde out, in her 5 inch black heels, with matching black dress that stopped about mid thigh. Hoops in her ears and a couple bracelets hanging on each arm. Her hair made into an intricate bun sat prettily on her head, light makeup covered her face.

The second pair getting out was Warren Worthington III, in a suit and dress shoes only missing a tie and his shirt was unbuttoned a little. His girlfriend, Elizabeth Braddock stepped out in a black tube top with a red blazer over her bare shoulders. Dark skinny jeans and nude heels took over her bottom half. With her purple hair bone straight and flipped over to one side of her. Rings adorned **her** fingers with a clutch that matched hers shoes.

Last pair out was of course Logan Howlett in an all black ensemble, opposite of his girl Ororo who had on all white. Ororo had on a white romper with spaghetti straps with a pair of white heels with studs. Her snow white hair was in two cornrows on either side of her shoulders.

Alex rolled down the window before they went anywhere.

"So what am I getting you guys around 2?"

Logan spoke up. "Yeah, we'll call if there's any changes."

Nodding, Alex sped off down the street.

c: c: c: c: c:

Stepping into the club, the bass filled there ears and they could actually feel the floor vibrating to the music. The song being Tuesday, actually made it funny since they were out on a tuesday.

"Ohhhhh this is my shit!" Ororo exclaimed as she dragged the girls to the crowded dance floor.

_Club going up, on a Tuesday _

_Got ya girl in the cut and she choosy_

Practically the whole club was jumping as everyone sung along. Ororo, Kitty and Betsy was in the middle of the floor acting wildly and having as much fun as possible.

_Squad goin' up, nobody flippin' packs now_

_I just did 3 in a row_

_Them shows is back to back to back now _

_Out the world on our sound, you know PARTY and The Weeknd_

_Ain't got no motherfuckin' time to party on the weekend _

_Tell Gelo "bring the juice, we about to get lit" _

_Always workin' OT, overtime and outta town _

_Shit is crazy back home, it kills me that I'm not around _

The girls decided to get off the floor and get some drinks.

"Kitty, you're finally LEGAL! WE ABOUT TO GET FUCKED UP!" Betsy exclaimed.

They all laughed as they found the boys already at a table with drinks. There was an array of different colored drinks along with shots of clear liquid and brown liquid.

"Alright, alright. First we gotta get the shots done with, I mean if Kitty here can take it."

Warren smirked as he sipped his drink.

"I can take it! Watch!"

Kitty threw back a shot and grimaced. Flipping the cup over and slamming it on the table. Kitty then decided to make a point and threw back two more shots. As she reached for another Ororo stopped her.

"Okay Kitty, we don't need you fucked up before 12. That shit would be beyond embarrassing."

Nodding slightly, she sipped her drink again before going back onto the dance floor.

_Workin' Monday night, on the corner flippin' hard_

_Made at least 3 thousand, on the boulevard_

_I've been workin' graveyard shifts every other weekend_

_Ain't got fuckin' time to party on the weekend _

_I've been flippin' in the house, makin' jugs on the highway _

_I've been ridin' out of state, makin' money like my way _

_ I don't think that I should dance I'm just gon' have another drink _

_I'm doin'my stance , you know my molly pink _

_I got the loudest of the loud, you know my gas stink_

_My P.O think I'm in the house, don't give a damn bout what she think _

Betsy and Ororo made their way back to the dance floor with their drinks in hand making sure that nobody bumped into them. By this time the whole club could be heard singing over the music.

_CLUB GOING UP, ON A TUESDAY _

_GOT YA FIRL INT HE CUT AND SHE CHOOSY _

The girls found each other and smiled. This was going to be one helluva night!

c: c: c: c: c: 

**Def turn up music lol! **

**Tuesday - ILOVEMAKINNEN ft Drake**


	3. Come Over

**Yeah guys I'm back! It's been so long, and I'm promising to update a lot more frequently because I love you guys and it's a great way for me to relax my thoughts. **

**So expect a rush of them this weekend! **

**&amp; now I'll add the year the song came out to show you guys how my music ranges okay?**

**Enjoy and leave a review, Kay? Love ya'll ! **

_ Come Over_

Ororo had just got back from her parents house after a family gathering. It was pretty late into the night, just passed 2AM! Although the time spent with her family was very much fun and she definitely had a great time seeing them, one person was on her mind heavy. She wanted to see him right that second.

_**I just touched down**_

_**Quarter after two**_

_**I know it's late**_

_**I'm calling you**_

_**Tryin' figure if I **_

_**Can come see you**_

Ororo stepped into her average sized apartment, immediately turning on lights as she walked into her bedroom. Slipping out of her clothes and into something more comfortable, she slipped into her bed and closed her eyes with every intention to fall asleep.

But after twenty minutes of nothing she rolled onto her stomach and released a heavy sigh.

She still wanted to see him.

And there was no way she was going to sleep with him so heavy on her mind.

_Maybe I should call? He might be up._

**_I know it's late _**

**_But you're on my mind_**

**_I'm wide awake_**

**_And I wanna stop by_**

**_So you can get up _**

**_And get out if the bed _**

**_Cause I wanna see you _**

**_And I been wondering..._**

When she received his voicemail, she flung her phone to the end of the bed. Why couldn't he just be awake and make this easier?

The longer she sat there, the more she began to think.

Maybe she could just drive by his place and it would make her feel better?

Well it was worth a try.

Grabbing some flip flops and but her hair up in a messy bun, she grabbed her keys and made her way to her car, determined to drive by and get some sleep. As she was driving her mind began to become numb with thoughts of him. She was truly tired but she couldn't sleep.

_Maybe I just miss him and I'm just thinking about this too deeply. When I say it out loud I sound dumb as hell. I can't sleep because I miss someone. Ha. _

As she turned onto his street she slowed tremendously. Thankful that it was late and there wasn't many people on the streets she drives by as slow as possible.

Also looking like a creep while doing it.

But as she stopped in front of his house, she couldn't manage to go past it. Parking across the street she sat there just staring at the huge house.

The house was three stories. He was 20 but still lived with his parents, going to a college with me 30 minutes away.

_I decided to move out of my parents home because I need the space, and who wouldn't want to live in a free apartment? My parents are paying for it so thumbs up for me. _

Texting his phone she then looked back out the house.

-hey, you up? I wanna see you.

**_Can I come over?_**

**_Can I (come over) _**

**_Stop by (come over)_**

**_To see you (come over)_**

**_Tonight (come over) _**

**_Can I (come over) _**

**_Get wit ya (come over) _**

**_I just wanna (come over) _**

**_Be wit ya babe _**

Getting no immediate answer, Ororo decided to go around his block slowly once more, to give him a little time to get up since clearly just seeing his place didn't satisfy her. Going by there only made her want to see him more.

**_Baby I wanna come see you _**

**_Said I really wanna come see you _**

**_Don't you worry about a thing _**

**_I'm just wanton' to hold you _**

**_Embrace you, I want to guide you , tell you_**

**_How much I love, I want you, I need you, I miss you_**

She knew his room was in the basement, basically his own living space only missing a kitchen. His older half brother staying on the third floor and his mom and stepfather stayed on the second floor.

_fuck it, I pray I don't get arrested tonight. _

Thankful to have a bag of clothes in her car she grabbed it after she parked in the same spot. Her stark white hair wasn't the best for stealth but oh well she'll just have to be quick.

Getting to the nearest little basement window towards the side of the house, she began to knock on his window.

After three knocks she waited.

Nothing.

Three more knocks.

Nada.

Beginning to get frustrated, she banged on it careful not to be too loud and not to break the glass. As her hand moved back to her side the window flew open and she heard a growl.

Stepping back as a reaction she looked down to see the beautiful hazel eyes she had been thinking about all night. A smile immediately broke out onto her face.

"Logan, let me in." She whispered and the growling stopped.

"...'Ro?"

His eyes squinted, the grogginess in his voice made her knees weak. Hoping he could see because she didn't trust her voice, she nodded quickly.

Before she knew it, he was at the back door in nothing but a pair of boxers ushering Ororo inside. He took her hand he brought her to his room and sat her on the bed. Turning the lights on, he rubbed his eyes before looking at her with the most concern she could ever see.

"What's wrong?"

He kneeled in front of her taking her hand and looking straight into Ororo's eyes.

Thankful to be sitting because she was sure her knees would have gave out if she was standing.

She shook her head never losing eye contact with him.

"'Ro, you don't jus' come to my house in the middle of the night without a reason."

Glancing away for a second, Ororo realized how silly she was.

_Coming to his house in the middle of the night because you miss him. He's gonna think you're crazy 'Ro._

"I-..."

_fuck it._

"I missed you Logan. I literally couldn't fall asleep, I had to come see you."

She broke eye contact after speaking and turned away, beginning to slip her hands away until she felt him re gripped them with a greater force preventing her from moving. Shyly turning back, Ororo looked back at him and nearly gasped. He had a dazzling smirk playing on his lips.

"Ya missed me that much? I love you so much baby girl."

Using her hand, he pulled her into a hug that she couldn't help but return.

"I love you too Logan."

c: c: c: c: c:

Come Over / Aaliyah / 2004

Really my jam. Ever since the movie ATL, It became one of my favorite songs.


	4. Replay

**OH LOOK AN UPDATE! Lol I'm trying guys, I promise that. If you haven't read the post I made then you should probably go look at it.**

**Either way I hope you guys like it! This will soon be posted more regularly, I don't know the schedule yet but I'll ya'll know as soon as I do! **

**Anyways it would help if you guys would review**

**Like seriously, REVIEW.**

**Even if it's something simple or just a good job, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Anyways enjoy babies! **

c: c: c: c: c:

When you ask a 12 year old their favorite song, what do you typically get in response? Actually don't answer that because I don't know the answer myself.

All the older kids were in the danger room trying to finish up their session with Logan and Rogue being their instructors.

"Come on sugah, hustle! Yah think Mystique's gon' give yah the chance to think b'fore yah hit?!"

At this rate it wasn't going to be ending any time soon.

"Attack with precision but efficiency!" Logan shouted.

One of the kids snorted, "Says the animal."

"Yeah kid, let's see you talk after you do some extra laps and some more push ups, for the whole class."

Everyone groaned and glared at the kid who spoke.

"That does not mean yah still not on the field guys, pay attention!"

All the students began to go through the simulation again, finally ending successfully.

"Everyone can leave except for Summers."

All the kids basically flew out the Danger Room, leaving only Alex Summers, Logan and Rogue.

"You better start runnin' boy." Rolling his eyes, he began to run.

After watching him go around twice, Logan turned to Rogue.

"So um, Marie, do you know if Kendall has a favorite song?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow and smirked before answering.

"Why the sudden interest in your daughters music taste?"

Logan huffed before turning back to look at Alex running. He stayed silent before speaking up again.

"I noticed she likes to listen to music as she studies or whatever, I just thought I would buy her a CD ya know."

Rogue's smirk turned into a genuine smile, before telling Logan.

c: c: c: c: c: c:

Make it stop

Sound so good I just can't take no more

Turn it down, turn it up

I don't know, I don't know

But don't stop, don't move

Just keep it right there

Keep it right there, keep it right there

I wanna put on repeat, play you everywhere I go

E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

"God this is like the eighth time she play'd that damn song this morning. I'm tired of hearing it dammit."

Logan's eyebrow arched up as a scowl was placed on his face. Ororo giggled before looking up at him.

"You got it for her. What do you expect? She loves you so she's gonna listen to whatever you get her."

"Yeah I figured but does she have to play this song constantly?"

Just as Logan finished, Kendall burst into the room along with a gust of wind, singing at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah

Wanna put this song on replay

I can listen it to all day

I can listen to you all day"

Kendall twirled around her parents wildly, even lifting up into the air a few times. She gave her mother a bright smile before turning to her dad and hugging him tightly. Logan coughed slightly realizing that her strength was increasing. Kendall gazed up at him, her smile a million watts.

"Thank you daddy, I love this song so much! I love the CD! I love Zendaya! But I love you the most, well right after Ma." She said, her hazel eyes she got from her dad, staring into his.

Ororo giggled before walking out the door.

"I love ya too pup, but can ya stop playin' this song so loudly?"

Kendall laughed before waltzing out just like her mom, an answer wasn't given.

c: c: c: c: c:

Replay / Zendaya / 2013

Obsessed with this girl after my little cousin convinced me to listen to this song.

best. choice. ever


End file.
